Rehabilitation for All
by Slade J. Wilson
Summary: After-the-war-AU, may turn into full story if there is enough attention. Hermione is an auror who works on rehabilitating death eaters after the conditions at Azkaban are "discovered". Includes Lucius, Draco, Fenrir, Dolohov, Yaxley, Amycus, Scabior, Bellatrix, Snape, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Narcissa and others. Sorry the title kinda sucks. Please read and review!


HP plot idea to think about

Not a story

The death eaters get released from Azkaban with terms and live in a boarding house. Not all canon deaths followed. Hermione is assigned to help them reengage society though it is obviously pointless and is more or less a psychiatrist to them. They are released due to the deplorable conditions "discovered" at Azkaban. Very AU with certain characters surviving.

Rooms

Narcissa and Lucius

Largest room and most elegantly furnished. The walls, decor and bed are all a silver and green color. There is one shared canopy bed. The shelves are lined with a few antiques from their former home. Note: They still own Malfoy manor but Lucius and Draco have to live here and Narcissa prefers not to again be separated from Lucius.

Bellatrix and Rudolphus

Second largest room with black and Silver furnishings. The room is completely a mess with little regard for cleanliness. There is one shared canopy bed. The room has a small fire place that is in a nearly impossible state of disrepair. The bookshelves that line the room are used for general storage but are unkempt, dusty and a few shelves have caved in.

Draco and Astoria

A smaller room than Draco's parent's but still larger than most, Green and black furnishings. Not as insanely cleans as Draco's parents but not near as messy as the Lestrange's. There is one shared canopy bed.

Severus

He is the designated potions brewer and thus has a single room for his brewing. It is sparsely decorated with a small shabby cot and the rest a brewing station. The room is dark and cold. There are a few ram shackle book shelves and such but are cheap and falling in. He got the Malfoys out of prison and quite a few others and gets a rare single room. The bookshelves are crowded and a few piles of books form a small nightstand.

Yaxley and Antonin

The room is a dark red and has a small fire place with a few mahogany book shelves. There are two small beds across from each other. The beds are nothing ornate yet good quality.

Regulus and Barty

Two cheap mattresses with little padding and even fewer blankets. They have a fire place and a few cheap wicker chairs. The room has a singular book shelf with more storage space than books. The walls are a very faded light blue. The walls are cracking and it's one of the smaller rooms.

Rabastan and Thorfinn

A very unkempt though out of laziness rather than personality room. The walls are beige and a few cheap motel land scape paintings (likely covering up cracks) adorn the wall. The beds have a long thick curtains separating the middle of the room. Various wizardly items are strewn across the floor.

Scabior and Fenrir

The room has a clear imaginary line running down the middle. Greyback's side is cheaply decorated with a small mattress without a bed frame and an even smaller chest at the foot of the cot. Scabior's side however contains a dresser and bed. The room has a burgundy walls that are stained on Greyback's side but immaculate on Scabior's. He has a deep "salmon" color bed spread and matching blanket set and Fenrir has an old ragged grey wool blanket. Scabior's side still has some mess but he cleans it up occasionally. Fenrir mocks Scabior about the cleanliness.

Amycus

This room is similar to British boy's boarding school. The room's both sides are identical but with separate beds. He has an extra bed but never uses it. The room is unusually cold and lofty despite being nearly the same dimensions as everyone else's room. Amycus leaves his room rarely but it's still fairly clean. It was originally planned to be shared by him and his sister but she died in Azkaban before moving in.

Hermione

A standard guest room for the beginning but slowly becomes more personalized. There are a few pictures (Some are wizarding pictures of the Weasley's and the Trio but most are of her and her family enjoying muggle activities) covering the wall. A simple queen bed is in the middle of the room against the back wall with light purple walls. Her door is one of the few that are solid and lock.

The House Layout

The first floor

A small coatroom with a wooden bench and coatrack. The next room is large sitting room with two fire places and fairly nice book shelves. The room is a dark wood with leather over stuffed chairs. The next room is a kitchen. It has three ovens and a light granite island. The pantry is likely stocked as are the shelves because there are no house elves. A small laundry room with muggle appliances (Much to everyone's annoyance) that were surprisingly helpful without house elves.

The second floor

The bedrooms are curved around a stairwell leading up from the sitting room. There is a small stand by the stairway with some flowers in an opaque vase. The rooms beginning from the left:

Lucius and Narcissa's

Bellatrix and Rodulphus's

Draco and Astoria

Yaxley and Antonin

Severus

Scabior and Fenrir

Rabastan and Thorfinn

Regulus and Barty

Amycus

Hermione

The halls are carpeted and the walls are fairly thick. There is also a small room next to Hermione's that has a chair and a small velvety brown couch. The 'therapy' sessions with Hermione are held there.

Hermione's coming to the house

Hermione is a working in (as an Auror/healer) wizard rehabilitation for victims of the war. She comes across this big assignment for prisoners let out of Azkaban and into a different location in need of an auror to oversee. She accepts and explains to Ron that she is going away for two months on an assignment. The people are initially either cold or outright violent to her. They slowly accept her.

Counseling with Hermione (excluding Snape, Narcissa and Astoria)

Once a week they individually meet with Hermione to discuss life choices and careers. It doesn't really work like that because no one will hire any of them. It eventually (within the second meeting) becomes like therapy. Snape is excluded because he does not definitely have to be here but his other choice is a strict parole at Hogwarts, a place he would rather not spend any more time at. He also vehemently refused to go to counseling and belittles Hermione every chance he gets. Astoria did little during the war and is here because of association and she is married to Draco, Astoria is a little haughty at first but fairly tired and happy to be settled in one place. Narcissa is very tired and stressed from the war but is fine besides being fairly harried.

Amycus

Basically upset with his sister's death. He is cold at first but opens up the quickest. He is somewhat upset with her but very aloof. He is very bereaved at his sisters death.

"Amycus, is there anything you'd like to say?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"No" He responded with his eyes distant.

Hermione was fed up with his unresponsiveness.

Fenrir

He accepts her presence and spunk but is still very secretive. She obtains painkillers that he is otherwise forbidden to have due to his criminal record and he is begrudgingly accepting. He helps her with a few small things and she is still a little afraid of his monstrous appearance. They first discuss his lack of wizarding knowledge because he only knows a few very basic spells. He learns a few from Hermione which he tells no one of.

"…Are you actually a wizard?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I am." Fenrir stated defensively.

"Sorry, I've just never seen you… use any spells."

Scabior

He is snobbish and refuses to talk to a mudblood at first. They talk about his time during the war but mostly focus on the shared knitting interest which is kept secret. They also vaguely touch his recurrent kleptomaniac tendencies.

"I like your…scarf." Scabior dumbly, trying to be more open at the request of Hermione.

"Thank you, I made it myself."

"Oh… Do you knit?"

Lucius

They talk about his long time in Azkaban.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello Ms. Granger."

"It's actually Mrs. Weasley now."

Draco

It is awkward as he was in the same classes as her but they talk about his time in the war and he continues his education via owl. He has little to talk about and mostly work on education.

"Yeah I need to take my NEWTS." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"The war displaced many people, so they are offering retakes through owl if you'd be interested."

"That would be fine." Draco said hastily.

Yaxley

They don't really talk. He keeps to himself and Hermione ends up doing most of the talking while he stares of into the distance thinking about other things. He will eventually have an episode.

"If you don't start talking I might just request you be sent back to Azkaban!" Hermione nearly yelled enraged at Yaxley's aloofness.

"Mudblood." Yaxley muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Hermione said electricity seemingly making her hair crackle.

Dolohov

She is more intimidated by his case than the rest but quickly overcomes that. He becomes like a much older brother to her. Bellatrix tries to kill her at one point and he saves her and requests they both tell no one.

"Be careful around Bellatrix she is." He searched for the right term "not stable."

"Do you have a personal problem with Bellatrix?"

"Everyone does."

Crouch

They talk about his childhood. He is more far gone than most of them and the meetings aren't very productive. He is likely the second most out right violent after Bellatrix. He makes a few attacks but eventually quiets down and becomes aloof.

"YOU KILLED MY LORD!"

Hermione stared at him as though he were a child throwing a tantrum not a dangerously unstable dark wizard.

"Was he really your lord?"

Bellatrix

She is obviously a lunatic. She can't talk with Hermione at first due to her violent tendencies but eventually they talk and Hermione gets her on some calming down potions. She hates Hermione and refuses to talk even when sedated.

"Why can't I see her?"

"Look miss, she's a nutjob nothing ya can do for her but keep her sedated."

Hermione glared at the auror.

Thorfinn

He does not care for the counseling and instead stares while Hermione tries to get his attention. She fails most of the time occasionally she succeeds and annoys him significantly.

"I know you can hear me."

Thorfinn doesn't react.

Hermione sighs.

Rodulphus

They do little talking. He spends most time near Bellatrix with a body guard like demeanor. He dislikes Hermione but begins to respect albeit a little. He is more hateful to her when near Bellatix.

"Eh." Rodulphus grunts.

"Do you have any interests at all, excluding illegal ones?" Hermione inquires.

He merely stares at her.

Rabastan

He is twitchy and nervous. She gets him on some potions for which he is grateful and gives her a chance. They talk about a shared dislike of Bellatrix. He is also possiblely not all that sober most of the time.

"She's a witch."

Hermione giggles a little at this statement.

"Wot, it's true."

Regulus

He is grateful for being taken out of Azkaban. He is a combination of Rabastan and Barty.

Regulus twitches and looks around the room nervously.

"I got this for you, it's a muggle invention called a rubiks cube, it's a puzzle you have to solve by aligning the the same colors together but it's mostly something to do with your hands."

Regulus gingerly takes it from Hermione and begins fiddling with it.

Hermione interactions 2! (All members included this time!) (Well, I lied not Narcissa, she was too hard to write!) Request her in the comments if this troubles you.)

Fenrir

"So…What spells do you know?" Hermione asked while trying not to be too condescending. He kept a constant intimidating stare focused on Hermione's eyes.

"I…know uh, Avada Kedavara, Wingardium Leviosa, Imperius, Crucio an' uh…Alohmora and Stupefy." Finished Greyback.

Hermione tried her best to not look surprised at the fact that a man who worked as a snatcher and had evaded capture for years knew only six spells. He noticed her suprise and averted his gaze.

"Did you ever go to Hogwarts?" She politely asked.

Fenrir was looking mildly embarrassed and started to look at the ground.

"No, I was uhm, in a werewolf colony 'till I was 'bout twenty." He was now full on staring at the ground and almost blushing. Hermione tried not to be shocked.

Hermione knew little about these colonies but from what she had read she knew that the overall conditions were ranging from poor to war crimes. They were only embarrassingly recently abolished about two decades ago when the condition were "realized" by the wizarding populace. Children who were infected were sent off to a colony (for a fee of course) and lived out their days in an overcrowded festering camp. He must have been sent to one and left when they were abolished.

"What did you do afterwords?" Hermione said still trying to be polite.

Fenrir now took a more aggressive stance and nearly growled "None of your business, what I did."

Hermione knew when to cut a session short and promptly dismissed him.

Scabior

"So, you knit?" Asked Hermione. She knew very little about the man and was trying to become closer to him, solely for his benefit of course. She would soon go back to the prewritten list of questions but for now they would bond.

Scabior looked around to make sure no one was looking in.

"Yeah." He sheepishly admitted.

"Me too, I learned when I was 7 when did you learn?"

"'Bout the same time I'd say, me mum taught me."

"Same for me."

She wonders if now is a good time to ask about his childhood. He probably was poor but with Lucius and Yaxley here who knows.

She takes off her scarf and shows it to him. He looks like he is desperately trying not to steal it. Maybe he's a kleptomaniac?

"I made this myself, do you like it?"

He nods.

She considers knitting him something.

Rodulphus

"I married at twenty."

Hermione knew this and didn't bother to mark it down.

"An', yes before you ask." He dramatically paused "It was arranged."

"What were your familial relations?"

He looks like a guy who barely knows what the word familial means.

"I hung out with my brother, 'e always was a wimp. Didn't matter though he was pretty fun."

"Me mum, 'owever is a different story she was an absolute-"

"Yes, well…" She cuts in quickly but then stops without knowing what to say.

"I like my wife now, she cheated a few times I will admit but dammit if she isn't loyal."

Hermione felt this was contradictory and should ask more but he took advantage of Hermione's thoughts to dash out. So, Hermione went back to the more tedious of her work and the bane of all administrative employees. Paperwork.

Yaxley

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Hermione practically yells.

Yaxley is now even more withdrawn (if that was possible) and his eyes were more focused on the floor. Hermione reminded herself that she was dealing with a mentally unwell person. She took a deep breath and calmed down. She decides to get back on track.

"What magical education have you had?" Hermione asked.

He grunts noncommittally.

She sighs and checks the non magical clock on the wall. It read 3:11, only four minutes left. She knows he went to Hogwarts and that's it. The records for his years sadly do not reveal houses and she is forced to guess. She's leaning towards Slytherin.

Hermione doesn't ask another question knowing that he wouldn't answer.

She looks over at Yaxley and he is still aloof and unresponsive.

She wants to yell at him.

He shifts his gaze towards the clock it now reads 3:15 he slowly gets up and wordlessly exits.

Thorfinn

"Thorfinn, we'll never complete this list and I can never certify you sane and able to work if you don't talk to me."

He blinks.

"You have to say something eventually." She states.

"Well, lets get back to the list shall we?"

Nothing

"Okay, where did you grow up?" This question was already in the ministry files but it helped establish contact between the patient and healer.

Unsurprisingly he chooses not to respond. She decides to deviate from the list.

"When did you get the mark?"

"Two years."

She is surprised he responded but quickly asks another while he feels the urge to respond, carefully she jots down his responses.

"What is your magical education?"

"Six years at Hogwarts."

She briefly pauses to write this down and continues.

"Have you been addicted to any substances, magic or otherwise."

"No."

He says quicker that usual.

Hermione puts a question mark next to the question. She scribbles a little note next to that so he wouldn't know. He leaves the room as the clock beeps 5:30.

Astoria

Astoria had become like a sister to Hermione. They talked about everything from house elf rights (an interest they thankfully shared) to Astoria's concerns about her Father-in-law. Though Astoria could be a little air headed. Hermione was grateful to have someone her age to talk to.

Today however they were cooking. Hermione was showing her some muggle methods of cooking and they were having an incredibly fun time.

"So how's you and Ron?" Astoria giggled out.

Hermione sighs.

"It's fine… I mean he doesn't cheat on me or beat me... or anything it's just… dull."

Astoria realizes the seriousness in Hermione's tone and motions for her to keep talking.

"During the war we had that to keep us occupied and we never really realized how different we were… and he wants a family and I want to advance my career and we argue sometimes… not very often but…" She finishes and stares off into the distance.

I'm becoming like Mr. Yaxley Hermione thinks.

"Well, Me and Draco had something similar because we were betrothed and such but then we really got to know one another and I can say it's not all head over heels romance but I like him and he likes me." Astoria says trying to help but Hermione still feels lackluster.

Amycus

"Now Mr. Carrow I am trying to make you comfortable here but you need to talk to me, is there anything you want?"

"I wish my sister was here."

"Yes," Hermione nearly 'says we all do' but catches herself in that his sister was a sadistic monster. "But something achievable."

He looks even sadder at this and slumps just a bit lower in his seat.

Hermione tries to think of something she can say to reconcile this but there is nothing she can say or do. She's an only chid and can't really empathize, but she remembers how George was soon after Fred died. She supposed having a nearly empty room with two beds wasn't really doing him any favors either. How do I help him while being subtle?

"I guess I might want to visit her grave."

She really felt now was not the time to tell him that his sister (and many of the death eater's casualties) was not buried but cremated.

"Is there anything you might want that does not focus upon your sister?"

"No."

He is painfully bereaved. Like a Carrowian version of Fred. If he wasn't an insane sadistic monster who specifically targeted children she might be okay with him but he was and it was hard to bring herself to help him.

"Are you sure Mr. Carrow?"

He winces at the name Carrow.

Severus

Draco stays with Severus and helps him brew potions and such. She never really talks with him because he's holed up with the famous recluse. Well, if she was going to talk to Draco she would have to talk to Severus.

"Hello Professor Snape, anything you need help with today?" She tries to stay cheery even if it is not the best plan around the notoriously grumpy potion's master.

He winces and sighs dramatically.

"No, I don't suppose there's another reason for you coming in today?"

"Well…I would like to talk to you, seeing as _**I am**_ your probation officer."

He gives her an exasperated look and she continues.

"I know you don't have to come to sessions but I would enjoy it if you would-"

He cuts her off with a frank and expected "No, now if you'll excuse me the full moon is nearly here and I haven't even started on a wolfsbane potion."

Hermione thinks back to Fenrir. Hermione definitely wasn't giving in, she would be back. She decides to dejectedly slink back to her room for a much needed nap.

Lucius

He was a happier man after being released, still far from being jovial mind you but still he talked and socialized with his family and Severus (the other "patients" were poor options) and was generally better to remain with people you knew.

"So _Mrs. Weasley_ you actually married him?"

"Yes, and I might add rather happily married." She harrumphed.

He raised an eyebrow "Then why did you leave him for three or more months?"

She deflated, why had she?

Lucius smirked.

Hermione quickly regained herself and quipped.

"Well, I can't imagine your marriage is doing to well either."

Lucius stopped smirking, shut up and stared at the floor.

Hermione felt a little guilty for saying that to Lucius but if he was going to be a passive aggressive git so could she. Well, she would feel a bit guilty later but other than that.

Barty

Barty was stable, well he was stable if stable meant not desperately (and I mean desperately) trying to harm Hermione at every turn. He was one of the more obviously unwell residents and she focused on him more.

"I don't like you." The straw haired man said.

She just sighs.

"Yes, you have said that multiple times but what I would like to know is do you have any positive relationships at the moment?"

She was ready to check the little box in the middle of the sheet.

"Regulus is my friend."

Hermione puts down her clip board.

"Good, how long have you been friends."

"A while."

"We don't like Bellatrix."'

"Oh," She raised an eyebrow (mostly for show) "Who is 'we'?"

"Me, Dolohov, Regulus, Rabastan and Yaxley."

"Would you say you are friends with Rabastan and Yaxley?" He needed as many interpersonal relationships as he could get.

"…"

The clock changed to 4:45 and Barty wordlessly left the room.

Bellatrix

"Mudblood."

"I know you're very advanced with charms and dueling, have you looked into a career with that?"

"Mudblood."

"I've seen you duel you're very talented."

Bellatrix was not allowed to have a wand and this fact annoyed (like many others) her. Hermione felt that praising her strong points might get her to open up.

"Where did you learn?"

"My father was an accomplished duelist, Mudblood." She only tacks that onto the end as if she forgot to say it. Yes, playing to her ego would work.

"Interesting." She paused. "I see you were quite the student at Hogwarts."

This was partially true, yes she had completed NEWTS and gotten mostly high grades. The dark haired witch sadly lost many a house point for misconduct.

"I was, you filthy muggle born."

"Didn't say you weren't."

Physical descriptions

Astoria

Her hair is a bit yellower and darker than Luna Lovegood's. She is very prim and proper on the outside but around the house she is more casual. She is about 5"7. She is skinny but well proportioned.

Fenrir

He is fairly tall standing at about 6"6. His hair is light brown with a bit of grey in it. He keeps it unkempt and long at a bit above shoulder length. He is a mess and frequently unwashed. He sometimes inexplicably has blood on the tips of his pants or shirt. He used to be incredibly muscular but has not had time to practice or work out and is now significantly thinner.

Scabior

He keeps himself relatively clean nowhere near Lucius but a good bit above Fenrir. He brushes his hair regularly a fact that Greyback often mocks him for. He is somewhat on the shorter side at 6"1 he still gives off a lanky vibe.

Lucius

He is still very well groomed but not as well as he used be. His eyes are slightly sunken in and he now possesses a slightly waxy and yellowish complexion. He is 6"3. His time in Azkaban has greatly thinned him.

Hermione

She is tallish at 5"10. Her hair is still fairly frizzy but has smoothed down some. She is skinny from the war but gained back enough to have a normal slightly on the skinny side figure.

Rabastan

He has dark red hair that is always slightly greasy. His skin is pale and his eyes are green and sunken. He has a slight cockney accent. He is 6"2. He is somewhat emaciated. His skin has taken on a yellowish waxy tint.

Rodulphus

He has the same colors as his brother but is taller (6"5) and more brutish. He is not as smart as his brother. His hair is darker and less greasy but shorter.

Thorfinn

He is tall and viking like. He has white yellow blond hair and grey blue eyes. One eye is a fair bit darker than the other. He is 6"5. He's a little self conscious about the mismatched eyes.

Yaxley

He has very yellow blond hair. His eyes are cold and grey. He has dark blunt features. His height is about 6"1. His skin color is weirdly tanned. Aloof is a key word.

Regulus

He has dark hair like his brother. He's not as handsome but still somewhat in a scumbag sort of way. His eyes are dark brown nearly black. He has a skinny body type but is fairly filled out. He's 5"11.

Barty

He is tall and thin. His hair is still straw colored. Azkaban has taken little toll on his appearance. He's a solid 6"0 and tries to intimidate Hermione.

Dolohov

He is shorter (5"9) than the rest of the people. He has dark hair, skin and eyes. He is (obviously) of Russian descent. He is stern looking.

Draco, Snape, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Amycus are no different from the movies depiction's of them.

Allowed to have wands

Snape

He had a choice in coming here and the ministry did not feel it necessary to restrict him further. This was mostly due to Kingsley vouching for him in the hearing.

Astoria

Her participation in the war was minimal at most and she could keep her wand with no restrictions. She is often pestered by other patients/inmates to do spells for them.

Narcissa

She has her wand but a few dueling/dark arts spells are restricted.

Lucius

He has quite a few restrictions. The dangerous or even vaguely dangerous spells cannot be cast. Alohmora or expalliamus cannot be cast.

Not allowed to have wands

Everyone else because they were either a death eater or a snatcher.

Who people associate with

Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

Astoria Malfoy

Severus Snape

Bellatrix Lestrange

Fenrir Greyback

Scabior

Rodulphus Lestrange

Thorfinn Rowle

Corban Yaxley

Antonin Dolohov

Amycus Carrow

Barty Crouch jr.

Regulus Black

Rabastan Lestrange

Drabbles

Amycus and Hermione

It didn't take a genius to realize that Amycus was never going to get a job. He didn't exactly have an award winning personality. Quite the contrary, he either was pettily sadistic or lecherous. His charms were average, his potions abysmal and his transformations troll like. Sadly, his true skill lay in Occulemency and while it seems like this would be great for him getting a job it turns out few people want a former death eater poking around their head's.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk about it?" Hermione stopped and asked him as they worked their way through the sheet.

He looked incredibly, pathetically, obviously and amazingly sad.

"No."

"Very well, let's get back to work." She paused and looked at him to make sure he was okay. "After three weeks of counseling would you rate yourself as better or worse off?"

It was a ministry required question but still a necessary evil to see if she was helping them. With some of the more obviously mentally well patients she skipped these but for Amycus he needed as many people bothering to ask him something as he could get.

"Worse."

"If you said worse was this out of anything I have done or not done for you or for personal reasons?"

"Personal Reasons."

She deviated from the list.

"Mr. Carrow, I suggest that you participate a little more in our sessions. I really think it could help you."

Amycus had his gaze fixated on the wooden chair leg right next to Hermione's arm chair.

Hermione wanted someone to help him. But it got tricky, he was more to blame for the war than the others. Lucius, while a git did eventually defect and Barty was obviously mentally unfit to understand the gravity of his actions. Carrow was sadistic and tortured her very schoolmates, his sister even more so. Yet, she wanted to help him (and all the other morally reprehensible criminals here), if only because he was antagonizing Bellatrix and an irritable Bellatrix was a force to be reckoned with.

Most questions he didn't even answer. Saying it was a bit of a downer to be near him would be an understatement. From what she had heard his former self was sly and spoke with a lively cockney accent, his voice was now sullen and barely had a London accent at all. From photos she could tell that he used to be a little tan and pudgy. He now had waxy pale skin and barely ate.

Carrow was getting up to leave.

"Say something or you'll regret it." Hermione thought.

As if sensing her desire to speak he got out the door before she could say a word.

Hello, If you are one of the few who read this fic in the sea of other Harry Potter stories and you would like a particular drabble with some characters of your choice, all you would have to do would be to leave a request. I can't think of what else to write but maybe you could. If you spotted any canonical errors and would like to have them changed that would be peachy keen. As always Read and Review.


End file.
